


Spaces in Between, The

by hannasus



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-11
Updated: 2002-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannasus/pseuds/hannasus
Summary: Sequel to "Present and Accounted For"





	1. Spaces in Between, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"The Spaces in Between"

**********

AUTHOR: hannasus  

SUMMARY: The White House staff fights for gun control legislation in the aftermath of the assasination attempt and a new consultant sparks Toby's interest. 

NOTES: This is a sequel to "Present and Accounted For." (Posted here simply as "Season Finale Fanfic". This story begins exactly one week after the first season finale, "What Kind of Day Has It Been." 

DISCLAIMER: "The West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended to this excellent show and its creators. Any original characters and situations remain the property of the author and may not be reproduced, published, distributed or otherwise stolen without permission. The Violence Policy Center is a real organization I borrowed for this story, but Meg McCarthy is a purely fictional character with no connection to the VPC.

**********

CHAPTER 1

The senior staff rose as the President strode into the Oval Office, greeting him with their usual chorus of "Good Morning, Mr. President."

"Take your seats, everyone," Bartlet said matter-of-factly as he lowered himself into a chair. Leo stood a little behind him and to the side, looking even more serious than usual because he knew what was coming.

The President surveyed the staffers gathered before him. They were just now beginning to lose a bit of the haunted aspect they'd all worn after the recent events. He'd come to count on that fire that resided within these people who were his closest allies and trusted advisors over the last few years. He said a small, silent prayer that they were ready. That they would all be strong enough for the battle that lay ahead of them.

"It's been one week since the assassination attempt," Bartlet observed unnecessarily. The days, hours, minutes and seconds that had passed since that night were unlikely to have gone unnoticed by the people in this room.

"The memorial services are over and we've all had a little time to heal," he continued. "It's time to start minding the People's business again."

"You want to introduce new gun control legislation," Josh predicted, giving voice to the thought that was on all of their minds.

"Yes," Bartlet said. "And this time it isn't going to be for show. This one is going to save lives and I don't care who we have to take on to do it.

"As of this moment the number one priority of this administration is getting guns off the streets. I want them out of the hands of criminals and by God I want them out of the hands of children. This will be my legacy to this country or we're all just wasting our time here."

"Yes sir," the staff murmured.

"We're bringing in reinforcements," Leo said. "804 was a failure in more ways than one. We're not going to be making those mistakes again."

"Who?" Toby asked.

"Margaret McCarthy," Leo said, "founder of the Violence Policy Center. She's been lobbying for gun control for six years and helped draft legislation in four states."

"When's she getting here?" C.J. asked.

"Today," Leo said. "We've gotta run with this while it's still fresh in the country's mind. Josh, I want you to bring her up to speed. First thing tomorrow we start the strategy meetings. Everyone clear your desks, because until we get this thing passed you're going to eat, drink, breathe and sleep guns. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. Now that they knew what was ahead they were anxious to start preparing for it.

"Not too long ago Leo told me that you would all walk into fire if I asked you to," Bartlet said somberly. " I didn't mean to ask it of you, but somehow you walked into the fire just the same. Well now I am asking. It won't be easy, but this time we're going to do it face first and with our heads held high. If anyone can make this happen it is the people sitting here in this room. I have absolutely no doubt about that."

Everyone was silent for a moment, touched by words of their Chief Executive. Finally, at a subtle signal from Leo the staffers began to rise so they could go out and take up the challenge that had been laid before them.

"Oh, and one other thing," Bartlet said. "Today is Charlie's first day back at work, so everyone try to stop by later and, you know, give him your support."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. President." They all responded as they filed out of the office.

  

  


	2. Spaces in Between, The 2

"The Spaces in Between"

**********

AUTHOR: AUTHOR: hannasus 

SUMMARY: The White House staff fights for gun control legislation in the aftermath of the assasination attempt and a new consultant sparks Toby's interest. 

NOTES: This is a sequel to "Present and Accounted For." (Posted here simply as ">Season Finale Fanfic". This story begins exactly one week after the first season finale, "What Kind of Day Has It Been." 

DISCLAIMER: "The West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended to this excellent show and its creators. Any original characters and situations remain the property of the author and may not be reproduced, published, distributed or otherwise stolen without permission. The Violence Policy Center is a real organization I borrowed for this story, but Meg McCarthy is a purely fictional character with no connection to the VPC.

**********

CHAPTER 2

"Leo?" Margaret said, stepping into the chief of staff's office.

"Is she here?" Leo asked, looking up from his desk and pulling off his glasses.

Margaret nodded.

"Bring her in," he said, rising.

"Meg, it's good to see you again," Leo said warmly to the woman who stepped into his office. She looked to be in her mid thirties, but something in her eyes hinted at age beyond her physical years.

"It's been too long, Leo," Meg said as the two embraced like old friends. "How are you doing?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine," Leo said. "Just like I told you on the phone."

"Yes, but I didn't believe you. I'm pretty sure you'd say that whether it was true or not."

"I don't need mothering, Meg," Leo said with a grin. "How was your flight?"

"Overcrowded, delayed, and the food was awful. Just your typical commercial flight."

"We appreciate you cutting your business in California short for us. You ready to get to work?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Let's go see the big guy," Leo said, leading Meg into the Oval Office. "Mr. President?" Leo said as he stepped into the room.

"Meg!" Bartlet exclaimed when he saw the woman behind Leo. "I'm glad you could come on such short notice."

"Well, if there's anyone who could get me to drop everything and jump on a plane, it's you, sir" Meg said, stepping forward to shake the President's hand.

"C.J., I'd like you to meet Meg McCarthy," Bartlet said, putting his arm around Meg and leading her over to the press secretary standing quietly in the Oval Office watching the greetings.

"I've been reading up on you," C.J. said, shaking Meg's hand. "You've done some really impressive work with the VPC."

"Thank you, it's great to meet you, C.J. How's your wrist?" Meg asked, noting the cast on C.J.'s left hand.

"Fine, except for the darned itching. I have discovered it makes a pretty good weapon. Handy for threatening people who get out of line," C.J. said with a smile.

"Did you tell Meg about the thing, yet?" Bartlet asked Leo.

"Not yet," Leo answered.

"Listen, Meg, we're gonna have this kid named Charlie Young help you out while you're here," Bartlet said.

"He's the aide who was shot, right? How's he doing?" Meg asked.

"He's a tough kid. It'll take more than a bullet in the shoulder to take him down. He's coming back to work this afternoon for the first time and, well, he can't very well be my body man while he's healing. I'd have to be waiting on him all the time. Wouldn't that be a sight? So we thought maybe you could put him to work. You know, phone calls, research, that sort of thing. And he can help you get anything you need while you're here."

"That'll be excellent, Mr. President. I can't wait to meet him."

"I knew you'd know how to treat him right. It's bound to be a little tough on him for a while."

"Of course, sir."

"Well, Leo, why don't you introduce Meg to rest of the gang. I'm sure C.J.'s impatient to get back to whatever it was she was talking my ear off about."

"Thank you, Mr. President. It was very nice to meet you, C.J.," Meg said as Leo led her out of the Oval Office.

"You're gonna love Charlie," Leo said as he led Meg through the halls of the West Wing.

"How's Zoey holding up?" Meg asked.

"She was pretty shaken, understandably. But Charlie's really helped her through it. You know, his mother was cop, killed in the line?"

Meg nodded. "I read about him in the papers."

"I really think Charlie's strength is what's held Zoey together through all this. She's taking a few weeks off school and moved back into the residence for now, but I think she'll be okay. I'm sure you'll run into her before long."

Leo paused as they entered the communications bullpen and waved Sam and Toby over. "Margaret McCarthy, I'd like you to meet Toby Ziegler and Sam Seaborn."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. McCarthy," Sam said, shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Meg. And the pleasure's all mine." She turned to Toby. "I'm a great admirer of yours."

"Really?" Toby said.

"Yes. I read your paper on Pinochet. It was wonderful. I wrote my thesis on the legacy of the Chilean Amnesty Law of 1978, so it's an area of special interest for me. It's really an honor to finally meet you."

"I'd like to read your thesis sometime," Toby said, bestowing a genuine smile upon her.

"Well, maybe I'll see if I can dredge up a copy for you," Meg replied. "I'm looking forward to working with both of you."

"Come on, let's go meet Josh and then I'll show you to the office we've got set up for you," Leo said, leading her out of the bullpen. "I don't how you do it," he added once they were out in the hall.

"What?" Meg asked, confused.

"You instinctively know who's gonna be the toughest nut to crack and then say exactly the right thing to win him over."

"You mean Toby?"

"Yes. You made quite an impression on him. And that's not an easy thing to do."

"You give me too much credit Leo. I was just being friendly," Meg said, bestowing an infectious smile on Leo.

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't give you enough credit," Leo said with a wink. "Ah, here's Josh. Joshua Lyman, I'd like you to meet Meg McCarthy."

"Hey," Josh said with a friendly smile. "I understand you worked with Leo and President Bartlet back in New Hampshire."

"That's right. New Hampshire was one of the first states to institute a five-day waiting period."

"Let's hope we can do even better than that. Welcome aboard. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other for awhile."

"We've got your office set up right over here, Meg," Leo added. "And Josh's staff will be at your disposal if you need them. Welcome to the West Wing."

* * *

"Excuse me, Ms. McCarthy?" Charlie said hesitantly, stepping into Meg's office later that afternoon.

Meg looked up from the massive pile of reading Josh had given her and smiled. "You must be Charlie. Come on in. Have a seat."

"Thank you, ma'am," Charlie said, lowering himself carefully into one of the chairs and wincing slightly.

"First of all, you're really gonna have to stop all that ma'am and Ms. nonsense. I'm just Meg, okay?"

"Okay, Meg."

"Second, how are you feeling? Does it hurt much," Meg said, gesturing towards the sling on Charlie's left arm.

"It's not too bad most of the time. The worst part is having to do everything one-handed. C.J. and I have been joking that we should team up and then we'd have two good hands between us."

"That's not a bad idea," Meg said, smiling warmly. "Listen, Charlie, you're sure you're okay working on this stuff with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I just wanted to ask, 'cause we're gonna be going through a lot of case files and some of it could get a little hairy. I heard about your mom, and after what you went through last week it's okay if you want to distance yourself from this."

"No, I want to do this. I'd like to be able to make a difference, you know?"

"I know," Meg said. "Well then, here's your first assignment. We've got strategy meetings with the President tomorrow morning and I need you to read through these for me."

"Sounds simple enough," Charlie said, getting up and taking the file from Meg.

"It is. But don't worry, it'll get tougher," Meg said.

  


	3. Spaces in Between, The 3

"The Spaces in Between"

**********

AUTHOR: hannasus 

SUMMARY: The White House staff fights for gun control legislation in the aftermath of the assasination attempt and a new consultant sparks Toby's interest. 

NOTES: This is a sequel to "Present and Accounted For." (Posted here simply as "Season Finale Fanfic". This story begins exactly one week after the first season finale, "What Kind of Day Has It Been." 

DISCLAIMER: "The West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended to this excellent show and its creators. Any original characters and situations remain the property of the author and may not be reproduced, published, distributed or otherwise stolen without permission. The Violence Policy Center is a real organization I borrowed for this story, but Meg McCarthy is a purely fictional character with no connection to the VPC.

**********

CHAPTER 3

"If there are any lemon poppyseed muffins they're mine," Josh declared as the senior staff filed into the Oval Office.

"Looks like you're out of luck again," C.J. said, grabbing a cinnamon raisin bagel and settling into a chair.

"I'm gonna write a memo," Josh said. "I mean, don't I have enough clout around here to get some lemon poppyseed muffins at these meetings?"

"That's the spirit, Josh. Fight the fights you can win," Sam said.

"Good morning, everyone," Meg said brightly as she walked in, followed by Charlie.

"Morning," Sam said. "Would you like a pastry?"

"Are there any crullers?" Meg asked.

"As a matter of fact there are," Sam said, passing one over to Meg.

Meg accepted the doughnut and settled down onto one of the couches.

"Charlie," she said to the young man who was hovering nervously behind her, "you're not here to wait on the President today."

"Huh?" Charlie said.

"Come sit down," Meg said, patting the spot on the couch next to her.

"Oh, right," Charlie said. "Habit, you know."

Bartlet and Leo stepped in from Leo's office and everyone stood to greet the President. Once they'd all settled back into their seats Bartlet looked at the assembled staffers.

"I trust everyone has had a chance to meet to Meg," he asked. Taking in the various nods around the room Bartlet continued. "Then let's get started. Who wants to go first? Josh?"

"Okay, we start by closing the gun show loophole in the Brady background checks," Josh said. "Ten percent of the guns used in crimes by juveniles were obtained at gun shows. It's an easy sell."

"What about a restriction on the import of high-capacity ammunition magazines?" Sam asked. "Richardson's been pushing that one for years. We put that on the table and we've got him and the rest of the Black Caucus right out of the gate."

"Trigger locks," Toby added. "We require that all new handguns come equipped with a safety locking device. Since it was handguns that were used in the attempt on the President we've got a good chance to muster widespread support."

Meg shook her head. "It won't help. Any of it."

"Of course it will help," Toby said defensively. "Child safety locks can keep a kid from walking into school with his dad's .38 to defend himself from some bully stealing his milk money. And they might have prevented those skinheads from using their uncle's guns to shoot up the presidential motorcade."

"Do you honestly believe a 15-year-old can't figure out how to defeat a trigger lock, Toby?" Meg asked.

President Bartlet had been watching Charlie and he sensed the young man was holding back. "Did you have something you wanted to say, Charlie?" he asked gently.

"Uh, yes, sir," Charlie said uncertainly. "I was just going to add that a lot of trigger locks are just flimsy pieces of plastic. All you have to do is hit them with a hammer. And a trigger lock on a loaded gun can actually be more likely to discharge accidentally."

"Exactly," Meg said, flashing an encouraging smile at Charlie. "All these remedies are just placebos. They're not going make any real difference."

"So what exactly are you saying we should do?" Sam asked.

"Comprehensive, sweeping regulation of the gun industry. Vest the Department of the Treasury with complete consumer protection authority to regulate every aspect of the design, manufacture, import and distribution of firearms and ammunition."

Meg's statement was followed by thunderous silence.

"You're kidding, right?" Josh said finally in disbelief.

"Why not? You don't think we can do?" Meg asked.

"No. I know we can't do it," Josh said.

"As long as we're fantasizing, why don't we just, you know, pass a law requiring all Americans to be nice to each other. Then we won't have to worry about guns anymore," Toby added sarcastically.

"We've got an unprecedented amount of interest focused on this issue right now," Meg said. "NRA propaganda to the contrary, 86% of Americans say they're scared by the escalating gun violence in this country. That's a mandate if I've ever heard one. It's the number one issue on the minds of voters and any politician who stands up and takes a strong stand on this is going to have throngs of grateful constituents racing to the polls in November. So do we want to act like we're making a difference or do we actually want to make one?"

"Leo?" Bartlet said, looking to his chief of staff.

"It's not entirely unprecedented," Leo answered hesitantly. "It'll be a tough fight, but it might be possible."

"Mr. President, if you really want to cut down on gun violence in this country, it's going to take revolutionary changes," Meg said. "We've been trying to treat a sucking chest wound with Band-Aids and it's not working. If there's ever a time we're gonna be able to do this, it's right now."

* * *

"I envy you, you know," Toby said from the doorway of Meg's office.

After several hours of discussion they had broken for lunch. Thanks to her passionate arguments and sound reasoning, it looked like Meg's idea was beginning to take root in the hearts and minds of the President's advisors.

"What do you mean?" she asked, gathering up the remains of her lunch.

"Your fearlessness. You have the freedom to be utterly passionate about this issue because you don't have anything to lose. Some of us can't be so cavalier you know."

Meg fixed Toby with a level stare. "You're right. But whether you realize it or not, what you've got to lose if we fail is a lot more precious than a few favorables or even an election. And maybe the reason I've got nothing to lose is because I've already lost everything."

"Meg?" Charlie said, stopping outside the office. "It's time to get back."

"Thanks Charlie," Meg replied. "Come on Toby, lunch break's over."

* * *

"We need to come up with a response to the Second Amendment argument," Toby said.

"No we don't," Meg insisted.

Toby and Meg had been going at it ever since the lunch break. Both were extremely passionate and well spoken in their opinions. The President and other members of the senior staff were actually enjoying watching Meg go head-to-head with Toby and hold her own against the notorious communications director.

"The first thing gun advocates always do is hide behind the Second Amendment. We're gonna need to come up with a response," Toby warned.

"We'll never get anywhere in a Constitutional debate, Toby. It'll distract people from the real issues and it's beside the point, anyway."

"Well, since the Second Amendment guarantees the right to bear firearms, I'm thinking it's possible the subject might come up."

"It's beside the point because it's not within the jurisdiction of the executive or legislative branches to interpret the Constitution. That's up to the judiciary, and no judge is gonna strike this down because we're well within Constitutional limits."

"'The right of the people to keep and bear arms, shall not be infringed.' That's what the amendment says."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the social studies lesson, Toby, but I am familiar with the Second Amendment. Believe it or not, I have encountered it from time to time in my line of work. The Bill of Rights also says: 'Congress shall make no law... abridging the freedom of speech.' Yet the government places restrictions on speech, based upon the time, place or manner in which that speech occurs. Likewise, the community has a legitimate interest in seeing to it that firearms are not kept or borne negligently. It's a public safety issue."

"But the restrictions placed on speech may be no more expansive than necessary to accomplish their purpose," Toby argued.

"It wasn't overly expansive when the federal government decided to regulate pharmaceuticals or airlines."

"The right to prescription drugs and commercial air travel is not expressly guaranteed by the Constitution. Which is why we need a response to the Second Amendment."

The President leaned over to Josh, who was sitting nearest to him. "This is the part where she's gonna bring up Thomas Jefferson," Bartlet whispered.

"You know what my response to the Second Amendment is?" Meg asked. "Thomas Jefferson."

"The gun lobby accuses us of trampling on the Second Amendment and you want us to say 'Thomas Jefferson'?" Toby asked incredulously.

"Thomas Jefferson said, 'I am not an advocate for frequent changes in laws and constitutions, but laws and institutions must go hand in hand with the progress of the human mind. As that becomes more developed, more enlightened, as new discoveries are made, new truths discovered and manners and opinions change, with the change of circumstances, institutions must advance also to keep pace with the times...'"

"'...We might as well require a man to wear still the coat which fitted him when a boy as civilized society to remain ever under the regimen of their barbarous ancestors,'" Bartlet finished for her, a broad smile on his face.

  


	4. Spaces in Between, The 4

"The Spaces in Between"

**********

AUTHOR: hannasus

SUMMARY: The White House staff fights for gun control legislation in the aftermath of the assasination attempt and a new consultant sparks Toby's interest. 

NOTES: This is a sequel to "Present and Accounted For." (Posted here simply as "Season Finale Fanfic". This story begins exactly one week after the first season finale, "What Kind of Day Has It Been." 

DISCLAIMER: "The West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended to this excellent show and its creators. Any original characters and situations remain the property of the author and may not be reproduced, published, distributed or otherwise stolen without permission. The Violence Policy Center is a real organization I borrowed for this story, but Meg McCarthy is a purely fictional character with no connection to the VPC.

**********

CHAPTER 4

Sam leaned into Toby's office before leaving for the night. "Meg's pretty impressive, huh?"

"What?" Toby said, looking up from his desk.

"She really knows her stuff."

"I would hope so. That is why Leo brought her here."

"It seemed like maybe you were actually enjoying yourself in there today."

"What are you feebly trying to imply, Sam?"

"Um. Nothing."

"Good. Go away now."

* * *

Charlie stepped into Meg's office and set a cup of coffee on the desk in front of her.

"Is that for me?" Meg asked.

"You looked like you could use it," Charlie replied.

"I can, thanks," Meg said gratefully. She took off her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes. "I thought you went home hours ago."

"No, I wanted to get some more of that reading done first."

"Well don't push yourself too hard. I'll get in big trouble with your boss if he finds out I kept you here this late."

"It'll be our secret. Is that your daughter?" Charlie asked, noticing a picture of a young girl sitting on the desk.

"Yes."

"She's adorable. How old is she?"

"She was three. She died two weeks after that picture was taken," Meg said softly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, Charlie, I didn't expect you to. I wouldn't have the picture out if I couldn't talk about her," Meg said reassuringly. "Everyone has grief in their lives. Some griefs are just more public than others, right?"

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "That's true."

"You should go home. You've got a little sister waiting for you."

"I'll see you in the morning," Charlie said, turning to go.

"Goodnight, Charlie," Meg said. "You did good today."

"Thanks."

* * *

The next day Toby, Sam, Josh and Meg gathered around a conference table to determine their next step. The President had decided to go with Meg's plan -- they were getting ready to introduce legislation that would change the course of history. The speed with which the decision had been made was unprecedented, but there was a need for decisive action, for emotional reasons as well as political.

"Alright, who are we gonna get to introduce this baby for us?" Josh asked the group gathered around the conference table.

"Richardson," Toby said.

"Singer," Sam added.

"What about Pearson?" Josh said.

"Too unpredictable," Toby reminded them, shaking his head.

"What do you think?" Josh asked, looking at Meg.

"You guys are the experts on Congress. I leave it in your hands. Although it might be a good to have a woman up there."

"Kirsch," Toby and Sam both said at once.

"I'll start putting out feelers," Josh said. "You guys work up a list of potential co-sponsors."

* * *

That night Meg noticed Toby's office light was still on and stopped by on her way out. "Your wife doesn't mind you working so late all the time?" she asked.

"No. Not since we got divorced, anyway," he answered wryly.

"Something else we have in common," Meg noted. "You think Richardson, Singer and Kirsch will go along?"

"Mark and Phil will be easy. Kirsch might have a few ideas of her own, but they'll probably be worth listening to."

"Good," Meg nodded. "You eaten dinner yet?"

"No."

"Wanna grab a bite with me?"

"I wasn't really planning on eating."

"You shouldn't skip meals. It's unhealthy. Come on, I'll even let you pick the place."

"Okay, if you tell me about that thesis of yours."

* * *

"C.J.," Toby said, stepping into the press secretary's office the next morning.

"Hey, Toby," C.J. said.

"We're bringing Kirsch and Richardson over to talk about the gun bill today, but we need to keep it quiet until we're ready to announce this thing."

"Got it."

"Umm...you've got biographical info on Meg McCarthy, right?"

"Sure."

"I was just wondering. Does it mention anything about why she got involved in gun control in the first place?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Okay," Toby said, turning to leave.

"But I know why she did."

"What?" Toby said, stepping back into the office.

"Leo told me. Remember about nine years ago, that guy who shot up the daycare center in Seattle?"

"Vaguely."

"He killed a teacher and three kids. Meg's daughter was one of them."

Toby took a moment to absorb the information. "Why isn't that in her bio, then? I'd think something that got that much media attention..."

"She doesn't want it out there. That's why Leo told me. She got divorced, switched back to her maiden name and started the VPC. Leo said she doesn't like people to know about it professionally because she doesn't want anyone to be able to write her off as just another mother on a crusade. Says it hurts her credibility if people think she's too close to the issue."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"Yeah. Kinda makes you look at her in a whole new light though, doesn't it?"

"Not really," Toby said thoughtfully.


	5. Spaces in Between, The 5

"The Spaces in Between"

**********

AUTHOR: hannasus

SUMMARY: The White House staff fights for gun control legislation in the aftermath of the assasination attempt and a new consultant sparks Toby's interest. 

NOTES: This is a sequel to "Present and Accounted For." (Posted here simply as "Season Finale Fanfic". This story begins exactly one week after the first season finale, "What Kind of Day Has It Been." 

DISCLAIMER: "The West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended to this excellent show and its creators. Any original characters and situations remain the property of the author and may not be reproduced, published, distributed or otherwise stolen without permission. The Violence Policy Center is a real organization I borrowed for this story, but Meg McCarthy is a purely fictional character with no connection to the VPC.

**********

CHAPTER 5

It had been two weeks since the Town Hall Meeting at the Newseum. One week since Meg first stepped into the Oval Office. In that time the West Wing had become energized with purpose and determination, all of it centering on the new gun package.

Several key members of Congress were on board up to introduce and co-sponsor the legislation. Meg had been working with Josh to draft the legislation, with Toby to formulate the message of their lobbying campaign, and with C.J. to develop a press strategy.

"Don't say they have no sporting or hunting purpose," Meg advised, watching over Toby's shoulder as he typed.

"We're talking about assault weapons that exist for the sole purpose of destroying human life," Toby said impatiently.

"Yes, but by saying that you're implying we don't believe Americans are entitled to possess arms for self-defense. That's what gets us in hot water with the Second Amendment."

"Fine," Toby grumbled, hitting the delete key.

"Don't pout Toby, I let you keep the John Lennon reference," Meg teased, resting her hand on Toby's shoulder.

"It's my speech, you're not 'letting' me do anything. You make suggestions and then I choose whether to take them or to ignore them."

"If it makes you feel better to think of it that way then you go right ahead."

"It does."

"Turn on your TV," Sam said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Toby reached for the remote and flipped on the television, which was already tuned to CNN.

A reporter's voice filled the room. "... Kates entered the elementary, apparently with the intention of killing one of the teachers, a former girlfriend of his. He walked into the woman's classroom and opened fire, killing the teacher and two students..."

Meg's face showed no perceptible emotion, but her entire body tensed as she stood watching the report on television.

"Meg," Toby said softly, laying his hand on her arm. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Um, I've gotta go make a phone call, okay?" Meg said, shaking off whatever had frozen her in place as she hurried from the office.

* * *

"Meg?" Charlie called as he knocked softly on her office door.

"Come in," came the answer from inside.

"The President's called a meeting," Charlie said, opening the door.

"Okay. I'll be right there."

* * *

"Dammit, why did this have to happen now!" Josh exclaimed angrily to the staffers gathered in the Oval Office.

"I am sure you what you meant to say is, why did it have to happen at all," Leo admonished sternly.

"Right, of course," Josh said, rebuked.

"The President has got to make an official response in the next 24 hours," C.J. said. "People want to know what we plan to do. If we can announce the new legislation that would be ideal."

"There's no way we can have it ready by tomorrow," Josh said.

"We don't have to have the legislation ready, we could just tell people that we're planning to introduce it," Toby said. "Meg and I have been working on the President's speech for the press conference. We can probably have it finished by tomorrow."

"Meg?" Bartlet asked.

"We can have it ready," she said with determination.

"Okay. Josh, call Richardson, Singer and Kirsch, give 'em a heads up," Leo said. "C.J., let the press know we're gonna be putting on a big show for 'em tomorrow."

* * *

"How's it going?" Josh asked, slipping into a seat in the Roosevelt Room, where Toby, Sam and Meg were struggling to finish the President's speech.

"We're having a disagreement over the use of the word possession," Sam said.

"My problem is not with word, Sam. My problem is with the sentence in which the word appears," Toby complained.

"Then change the damn sentence, Toby!" Meg exclaimed. "We've only got 16 hours until the press conference. You wanna quibble over every single sentence?"

"What I want is for the speech to be effective. Otherwise, what's the point?" Toby retorted.

"If you were so worried about it being effective you'd take out that vague statistic in the second part."

"Firearms do kill far more Americans every year than all other household and recreational products combined. I don't see why we can't say so."

"Because it's not specific enough. You play fast and loose with a statement like that and the NRA's gonna start calling our facts into question."

"They're gonna do that anyway."

"Fine. Do what you want," Meg said angrily. "I need to take a break. I'll be back in an hour."

Josh, Sam and Toby watched in surprise as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Toby walked around the outside of the Jefferson Memorial, scanning the steps for a sign of Meg. He was following a hunch and hoped to find her here. Why he himself had come was a question he hadn't allowed himself to ask yet. He stepped under the shade of the dome and then he saw her -- sitting on the bench beneath an inscription of the very words she'd quoted to him in the Oval Office at that first meeting.

"Hey," he said quietly, taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"How'd you find me?" Meg asked, surprised to see Toby.

"Lucky guess." Toby shrugged.

"Did you know FDR had the trees removed between here and the White House so that he and all future presidents would have a better view of the memorial and gain inspiration from it?"

"Is that why you came here? For inspiration?"

"No, I just like the cherry trees. Listen, Toby, I'm sorry about that little outburst back there. I guess I've got a short fuse today."

"It's okay. You've been under a lot of pressure."

"We all have. It's no excuse."

They were silent for a moment, watching the tourists wander through the memorial.

"What was your daughter's name?" Toby finally asked.

Meg glanced over at him. He'd managed to surprise her twice in the last five minutes.

"C.J. told me," he explained.

Meg looked down at the smooth, cold stone under her feet and took a deep breath before answering.

"Her name was Gillian. It had been three years since I'd left my job to stay home with her and I wanted to go back to work. It was her first week in daycare."

"You said you were divorced..."

"Afterwards. He couldn't stop blaming me for what happened."

"Were you ever able to stop blaming yourself?" Toby asked, perhaps a little too directly, he realized belatedly.

Meg fixed him with an appraising look. "Of course not. Would you?"

"No," Toby admitted.

They were both quiet for a moment before Meg spoke up again.

"Can I ask you something, Toby?"

"Sure."

"Is all this enough for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The life you've made for yourself. I notice you don't seem very close to anyone. You still wear your wedding ring even though you've been divorced, what..."

"A year and a half," Toby said, unconsciously rubbing the gold band he'd never been able to bring himself to take off.

"...like it's some kind of shield to keep people away. I was just wondering if you ever get lonely."

"This job keeps me pretty busy," he said, somewhat defensively. "I don't really have time get close to people. Or to get lonely."

"But what do you do in the spaces in between work?" Meg asked. "No matter how hard I try, or how busy I keep myself, there's always those spaces in between when I realize how empty my life is. So I was just wondering... is it all enough for you?"

Toby looked over at Meg thoughtfully. "No," he admitted.

"So it's not just me," Meg said with a tight smile.

"No," Toby agreed. "It's definitely not just you."

"Maybe we should try to do something about that, Toby," she suggested.

"Maybe," Toby said.

He put an arm around Meg and she laid her head on his shoulder as they sat together and looked out over the cherry trees.

  


	6. Spaces in Between, The 6

"The Spaces in Between"

**********

AUTHOR: hannasus

SUMMARY: The White House staff fights for gun control legislation in the aftermath of the assasination attempt and a new consultant sparks Toby's interest. 

NOTES: This is a sequel to "Present and Accounted For." (Posted here simply as "Season Finale Fanfic". This story begins exactly one week after the first season finale, "What Kind of Day Has It Been." 

DISCLAIMER: "The West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended to this excellent show and its creators. Any original characters and situations remain the property of the author and may not be reproduced, published, distributed or otherwise stolen without permission. The Violence Policy Center is a real organization I borrowed for this story, but Meg McCarthy is a purely fictional character with no connection to the VPC.

**********

CHAPTER 6

"Meg!" Josh called as he caught sight of her in the hall. The entire White House was a flurry of activity as everyone prepared for the press conference that afternoon. Meg made her way towards Josh, who was standing outside the Mural Room.

"There are some people I'd really like you to talk to," he said, guiding her inside.

"Hello," Meg said brightly to the couple to whom Josh had led her.

"Margaret McCarthy, this is John and Kathleen Graves," Josh said.

"Of course, you're Kimberly's parents," Meg said, taking each of their hands warmly. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Mrs. Graves said.

"Everyone at the White House has been so kind," Mr. Graves said. "Especially Mr. Lyman. He's even started a scholarship fund at the university in Kimberly's name."

Meg smiled up at Josh, who looked somewhat uncomfortable at the praise.

"Meg's the founder of the Violence Policy Center, a gun control think-tank, and the brains behind the proposed legislation the President will be talking about today," Josh explained to redirect attention away from himself.

"Well I'm only one of many that have contributed," Meg said, squeezing Josh's arm. "I'm happy to do anything I can to try and prevent others from suffering the way you have. It's very good of you both to come out here during such an emotional time."

"We felt it was important to show that the President has our full support," Mrs. Graves said. "It's more than worth it if we can help even a little."

"Your presence is helping much more than just a little," Josh reassured them.

Meg nodded. "You know, we've got lots of resources at the VPC for people who've lost a loved one to gun violence. We can put you in touch with some support organizations in your area."

"We'd appreciate that," Mr. Graves said.

"Meg?" Charlie called discreetly from the doorway.

She motioned him over. "What's up?"

"Toby was looking for you," Charlie said. "He's in his office."

"Thanks," Meg said. "I'm sorry, I've got to run," she said to the Graves. "But I'm so glad I was able to meet you. Charlie, do you suppose you could escourt these people on a White House tour?"

"Absolutely," Charlie said with a grin.

Josh shot Meg a grateful smile as she headed off to Toby's office.

When she got there he was in his usual position, hunched over his laptop, typing away with a look of grim determination. He looked up as she stepped into the room.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Meg asked.

"I was just wondering how you were doing today," he said, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Much better, thank you," Meg replied with a smile. "Did the President read over the speech?"

"Yes. He had a couple of minor things that I'm adding now," Toby said, gesturing to his laptop.

"Let's see," Meg said, stepping behind Toby. She glanced over the changes, nodding. "Those are all great. He's got a real feel for oration."

"I wish he didn't have so much of a feel for it. The man is an unconscionable ad-libber."

"Toby," Meg said softly, noticing his left hand, "you're not wearing your wedding ring."

Toby said nothing, just rubbed his hands together self-consciously.

Meg smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll see you in the press room, okay?"

"Okay," Toby said, smiling slightly to himself as he watched Meg leave.

* * *

"Hey," Josh said, wandering into Meg's office after the press conference. Everything had gone off without a hitch and there was a little more swagger than usual to his walk.

"Hey yourself," she said with a smile. "Today was a good day for us."

"I'll say. We drew our line in the dirt and just let anyone try and cross it," Josh said triumphantly.

"I imagine there will be quite a few willing to try. But at least for now we've got the spotlight and public opinion on our side."

"And for the moment that's good enough for me."

"I didn't know you'd set up a scholarship fund in Kimberly Graves' memory," Meg said.

"Yeah, well it seemed like the right thing to do," Josh shrugged.

"She's the one that you--"

"Yeah," Josh said quickly. He'd seen and heard enough stories about the young college student who had died in the arms of the White House deputy chief of staff. For some reason the news media had really latched onto it. Josh couldn't bear to relive it yet again.

"I'm sure Kimberly would be honored."

"She should be in school right now, not dead and being honored," Josh said. "But I guess that's why we're doing this isn't it?"

"It is. And today is a day to celebrate our triumph and look to the future, not dwell on our loses."

"Right. So do you ever take a break?" Josh asked

"Not very often," Meg admitted.

"Sam and I were thinking of going out for a drink in a little bit. Wanna come?"

"That would be excellent. Thanks, Josh."

"I'll come get you when we're ready to go, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

"A group of us are heading over to Murphy's. Wanna come?" Sam asked, stopping by Toby's office.

"I've got some stuff I wanna finish up," Toby said without even glancing up from his desk.

"Meg's coming."

Toby looked up at Sam. "She is?"

"Uh huh."

"Maybe I'll stop by later."

"Okay."

Sam walked away, smiling to himself.

  


	7. Spaces in Between, The 7

"The Spaces in Between"

**********

AUTHOR: hannasus

SUMMARY: The White House staff fights for gun control legislation in the aftermath of the assasination attempt and a new consultant sparks Toby's interest. 

NOTES: This is a sequel to "Present and Accounted For." (Posted here simply as "Season Finale Fanfic". This story begins exactly one week after the first season finale, "What Kind of Day Has It Been." 

DISCLAIMER: "The West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended to this excellent show and its creators. Any original characters and situations remain the property of the author and may not be reproduced, published, distributed or otherwise stolen without permission. The Violence Policy Center is a real organization I borrowed for this story, but Meg McCarthy is a purely fictional character with no connection to the VPC.

**********

CHAPTER 7

"Men are here. We bring beer," Josh announced as he arrived at the table bearing two pitchers of draft. Sam was right behind him with an armful of mugs. C.J., Donna and Meg had claimed a table for all of them at the back of the bar.

"So here's something I've been wondering," Meg said after they had all settled in and filled their mugs. "Who's Joey Lucas?"

"Ooooohhhhh," everyone exclaimed as Josh rolled his eyes.

"Joey Lucas was Josh's girlfriend," C.J. teased.

"She was never my girlfriend," Josh insisted.

"No, you just had a humongous crush on her is all," Donna said.

"'Had' being the key word. It turned out she wasn't really my type," Josh said.

"Well, sure, you say that now, after she's packed and gone," Sam said.

"No, I decided that before she left, actually," Josh said indignantly, glaring at Sam.

"Joey was a consultant we brought in from California when the Senate leadership threatened us with English as the national language," C.J. explained to Meg. "When they agreed to confirm our FEC nominations without any political retribution Joey went back home."

"Breaking poor Josh's heart for the second time," Sam added. Josh grabbed a handful of peanuts and hurtled them at Sam's head.

"Hey!" C.J. protested as Sam tried to duck the tiny projectiles. "Some of us are eating those!"

"Toby!" Josh called, noticing the communications director who'd just wandered in.

"Have a beer," C.J. said, filling a mug for Toby.

"I'm glad you made it," Meg said as Toby slid into the seat next to her.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Sam said, raising his glass. "To Meg and Toby: a great team who wrote a great speech today!"

"Except for the extemporaneous remarks in the third section, for which only the President can claim credit," Meg added.

"Here! Here!" everyone cheered, clinking glasses and swigging their beers.

* * *

"Okay, I've got a question," Sam said, several hours and several pitchers of beer later. "How come a slim chance and fat chance are the same thing?"

"Like flammable and inflammable," Toby said.

"But a wise man and a wise guy are totally opposite," C.J. added.

"Why do you drive on parkway and park on a driveway?" Donna asked.

"How about this: is it possible to be totally partial?" Josh asked.

"I've got a good one. Why did kamikaze pilots wear helmets?" Meg asked.

"Oooh, that is a good question," Donna said.

"Did they actually wear helmets?" C.J. asked, bewildered. "I mean, really, what would be the point of that?"

"Wait a second," Sam said. "Flammable and inflammable mean the same thing? Oops."

Now it was Toby's turn to throw peanuts. This time Sam didn't even bother trying to duck. "Sam, you're drunk," C.J. declared.

"Hello, kettle? This is C.J. You're black," Sam laughed as C.J. tried unsuccessfully to look offended. "Although I do believe it's time for me to be heading home. Anyone care to share a cab?" he asked, standing up somewhat unsteadily.

"I will," C.J. said.

Everyone giggled as they watched the two White House senior staffers trying to lean on each other for support as they made their way out of the bar.

"I'd better be getting home too," Donna said sleepily.

"Can I get a ride?" Josh asked.

"You've only had two beers," Toby commented.

"Yeah, but I've got a delicate system," Josh said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Come on," Donna said, pulling her boss after her. "Goodnight you guys," she called over her shoulder.

"I think there might be something going on between those two," Meg commented as she watched them leave.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Toby said without much interest. "So do you want a ride?"

"Actually I kind of feel like walking. Care to join me?"

"Yeah, I think I'd like that, strangely enough," Toby said with a sly smile.

They stepped out of the bar into the cool night air. "Which way?" Toby asked.

"That way," Meg answered, pointing in the direction of her home. "It's only a few blocks to my place."

Toby reached out and took Meg's hand in his own. She smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately as they started off down the street together.

It was a beautiful night and they took their time as they strolled hand in hand through the streets. For once they didn't talk politics. Instead, Toby told funny stories from the Bartlet campaign trail and Meg talked of her youth growing up in Boston.

Finally Meg stopped in front of a townhouse. "This is me. Do you want to come in for some coffee?"

"It's kind of late," Toby said, obviously torn.

"I make great coffee," Meg said. "And I'd really like it if you came in," she added.

"Well then how could I say no? Lead the way," Toby said and followed her inside the house.

"I'll go put the coffee on," she said, dropping her purse on a table and heading into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home."

Toby looked around. Meg's place was sparsely furnished, but the furniture she had was well made and comfortable. There were hardly any personal items or knick-knacks anywhere, almost giving the impression of a model home. The one thing Meg did have a lot of was books. Most of the available wall space was taken up by bookshelves overflowing with volumes.

Toby browsed and noticed Meg's tastes were quite diverse. Besides the expected books on politics and history, her collection included a lot of poetry, science fiction, literature, art, biography and mythology.

"The coffee'll be ready in a few minutes," Meg said, walking back out into the living room.

"I see you have a passion for Celtic historical fiction," Toby observed.

"My secret is out."

"This place doesn't look very lived in," Toby said, looking around.

"I travel a lot so I don't really spend much time here. It took me almost a year to get this much unpacked. I finally just gave up and put everything else in storage."

Toby's eye was drawn to a photograph on the mantle and he walked over to get a closer look. In the picture, a twenty-something Meg held a bright-eyed little girl with curly golden-brown hair. They seemed to be in a park, and both looked as if they had been laughing when the picture was taken.

"Is this Gillian?" Toby asked.

"Yes," Meg said, coming to stand next to Toby.

"She looks just like you."

Meg smiled. "Everyone always said that, but I could never see it. I guess I just saw her so much as her own person that I couldn't see anyone else in her."

"I always wanted children," Toby admitted. "My wife, Andy, didn't feel the same way. It was one of many reasons things didn't work out."

"There is nothing in the world like a parent's love for a child. It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

Toby looked down at Meg. It broke his heart to think of the pain she must carry around with her every day. But he marveled at how strong she was, never afraid to acknowledge her grief, but not letting it rule her, either.

Gazing into her eyes, Toby brought his hand up her face and brushed aside a curly lock of hair. Meg smiled and leaned into his touch.

Toby moved closer, drawing Meg's face toward his until their lips met. His kiss was hesitant at first, then more passionate as he sensed her responding to him. Meg slipped her hands around Toby's waist, losing herself in the comfort of his arms.

  


	8. Spaces in Between, The 8

"The Spaces in Between"

**********

AUTHOR: hannasus

SUMMARY: The White House staff fights for gun control legislation in the aftermath of the assasination attempt and a new consultant sparks Toby's interest. 

NOTES: This is a sequel to "Present and Accounted For." (Posted here simply as "Season Finale Fanfic". This story begins exactly one week after the first season finale, "What Kind of Day Has It Been." 

DISCLAIMER: "The West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended to this excellent show and its creators. Any original characters and situations remain the property of the author and may not be reproduced, published, distributed or otherwise stolen without permission. The Violence Policy Center is a real organization I borrowed for this story, but Meg McCarthy is a purely fictional character with no connection to the VPC.

**********

CHAPTER 8

The following morning, Toby strolled through the communications bullpen with a little extra bounce in his step. "Toby, are you whistling?" Bonnie asked in amazement as her boss walked by.

"What?" Toby said, turning to look at her.

"You were whistling."

"When?"

"Just now. You were walking around the office whistling."

Toby smiled slyly, then disappeared into his office.

A few minutes later Josh stopped by. "The first meeting with the counsel's office is set up for tomorrow."

"Take Sam with you," Toby said.

"Hey. Aren't those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?" Josh asked, surprised.

Toby looked up at Josh thoughtfully. "I don't know, Josh. Are those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?"

"Well, I uh..." Josh stammered. "I'm just gonna go back to my office now."

Toby grinned devilishly at the retreating figure.

* * *

Donna paused in the doorway of Meg's office and knocked. Meg looked up and smiled warmly. "Hey, Donna, come on in."

"Sorry to bother you, but I don't suppose you have any food. I've got a terminal case of the munchies and Josh's been raiding my stash," Donna said, stepping into the office.

"How about some Potato Air Crisps?" Meg offered, pulling a box of chips out of one of her drawers.

"Oh God, that's perfect," Donna sighed happily, accepting the food and sitting down. "So a little bird told me that you and Toby had an especially good time after we left last night."

"Would that little bird's initials be J.L. by any chance?"

"Maybe. So?"

"So the bird's right, but I'd sure like to know how he found out."

"Something about our communications director coming to work in yesterday's clothes," Donna said with a grin.

Meg laughed. "Funny, I happened to notice the same thing about a certain deputy chief of staff this morning. What's that all about? You guys seemed awfully cozy when you left the bar."

Donna leaned over and pushed the office door closed then turned back to Meg. "There's nothing to tell," she said unhappily.

"What do you mean?"

"He fell asleep on my couch."

"Fell asleep? But he hardly had anything to drink."

"Yeah, well he really does have a delicate system. And he's been working long hours so..."

"Oh, Donna. So has there ever been anything between you two?"

"No. Well, actually there was kind of this kiss a couple of weeks ago. But it was at the hospital right after the shooting. It was just one of those emotional things and he hasn't mentioned it since. I don't think he feels that way about me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I get a definite vibe off him whenever you're around. You never know what'll happen."

"I guess so. Just look at you and Toby."

"Yeah," Meg said, unable to suppress a girlish smile. "Just don't give up hope."

"Right," Donna sighed, rising and handing the chips back to Meg. "I better get back to work. Thanks."

"Anytime," Meg said.

Donna opened the office door and almost walked into Toby on her way out. "Hey, Toby," she said.

"Afternoon, Donna," he said as he passed her and stepped into Meg's office. "Hi," he said, smiling at Meg.

"Hi. How ya doin' today?"

"Very well, thank you. Here's my notes from the speech introducing the last crime bill you asked for," Toby said, dropping a file on the desk in front of Meg.

"Thanks," Meg said as Toby turned and walked out of the office.

She glanced down at the file and saw a handwritten note clipped to the front:

Have dinner with me tonight. My place. I'll cook. --T

Meg smiled and looked at her watch. For once she was anxious for the workday to come to an end.


	9. Spaces in Between, The 9

"The Spaces in Between"

**********

AUTHOR: hannasus

SUMMARY: The White House staff fights for gun control legislation in the aftermath of the assasination attempt and a new consultant sparks Toby's interest. 

NOTES: This is a sequel to "Present and Accounted For." (Posted here simply as "Season Finale Fanfic". This story begins exactly one week after the first season finale, "What Kind of Day Has It Been." 

DISCLAIMER: "The West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended to this excellent show and its creators. Any original characters and situations remain the property of the author and may not be reproduced, published, distributed or otherwise stolen without permission. The Violence Policy Center is a real organization I borrowed for this story, but Meg McCarthy is a purely fictional character with no connection to the VPC.

**********

CHAPTER 9

"Why is it such a surprise that I can cook?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. You just didn't strike me as the domestic type," Meg said.

Toby was cleaning up from dinner, despite Meg's protests that he should let her do it. He'd changed out of his work clothes and into jeans and a t-shirt. Meg had taken off her shoes, hose and jacket when she'd arrived at his apartment and was sitting up on the kitchen counter in a sleeveless tank dress.

"I'm no Martha Stewart, certainly, but that doesn't mean I can't make a damn good shrimp scampi," Toby said.

"Apparently. Just color me impressed. Can I have some more wine?" Meg asked, holding out her glass.

"Demanding, aren't we?" Toby teased. He took Meg's glass and raised her hand to his lips, kissing her palm. Meg smiled and started to pull her hand away, but something caught Toby's eye and he drew it back towards him, holding her forearm under the light.

"I never noticed these before," he said, tracing the thin white scars that ran down the inside of her arm to her wrist. He looked up at Meg, but she uncharacteristically avoided his eyes.

"Meg?" he said softly. "What are these?"

"They're called hesitation marks," Meg answered quietly. She pulled her hand out of Toby's grasp and crossed her arms self-consciously across her chest.

"Meg, I... I don't know what to say," Toby said, taking a step back.

"What's the matter? You never slept with someone who tried to kill herself before?" she lashed out.

"That's not fair," Toby said, startled by the bitterness he heard in her voice.

"I know, I'm sorry," Meg said. She knew Toby didn't deserve her anger. "It just hurts to see you look at me like that."

"It took me by surprise, that's all."

"I suppose I ought be used to it by now. I mean, I might as well wear a scarlet letter. Sooner or later everyone I try to get close to notices. And then they get that look on their face. That one there on your face right now, Toby. And then they pull away. Sometimes they pull away immediately and sometimes they do it slowly, but they always pull away."

Meg closed her eyes, trying with all her might to will away the tears that threatened to flow.

"Hey," Toby said softly, stepping back towards her. He put his hands on Meg's waist and gently pulled her off the counter. Then he tilted her head back so she was looking at him again.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly. "It doesn't change anything."

Meg searched his face, wanting to believe him, but afraid to do so. "I was a different person back then, Toby. After Gillian died I was in a fog. And then Dan left and... I..."

"Shhh. It's okay," Toby said, drawing her into his arms.

Meg clung to him, burying her head in his chest. He held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"It's gonna take more than a few scars to get rid of me," Toby said tenderly.

Meg looked up at him, smiling. Toby bent over and kissed the tears off her cheeks. "How did you manage to get so wonderful?" she asked.

"That's funny. I was just wondering the same thing about you," Toby said, leaning down to kiss her.

They were interrupted by Toby's cell phone. "Damn," he said, giving Meg a quick kiss before breaking away to grab the phone.

"Yeah," he barked into the phone. He listened for a moment, then sighed. "Okay. I'll be right there." Toby stuffed the phone in his pocket and turned back to Meg, who already knew what was coming. "The NRA's launching their counterattack tonight."

"I'll get my jacket," Meg said, starting across the room.

"Wait," Toby said, grabbing her hand. He pulled her towards him into a long, passionate kiss. "Okay," he said after he finally released her. "Now we can go."

On the way to the office Toby explained that C.J. had found out that NRA spokesmen would be appearing on "Nightline" and "Larry King Live" that night to rail against the President's plans for gun control. The senior staff was gathering to watch the broadcasts and determine what, if anything, they needed to do in response.

When they got to the West Wing, Toby went to go confer with C.J. while Meg waited restlessly for the rest of the staff to arrive. Josh found her sitting on one of the desks in his bullpen idly fiddling with a paper clip.

"Hey," he said, perching on the desk next to her and giving her a friendly nudge with his elbow.

"Hi," Meg said, glancing over at Josh.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, you just look kind of... sad."

Meg smiled at Josh. "I'm fine."

"Okay," he said, not sounding convinced. "It's not Toby, is it?"

"No. We're fine," Meg said, squeezing Josh's leg.

"Good," Josh said, putting his arm around her and giving her a friendly hug before wandering off in search of something useful to do.

* * *

Several hours later, after the broadcasts had aired, the staff gathered in the Roosevelt Room to discuss their next course of action. For the most part the attacks had been low and riddled with lies and misdirection.

The staff discussed several options, but the general consensus was that they should ignore the specific NRA allegations, choosing instead to take the high road. They would, however, be sure to step up their own public appearances to make sure the pro-gun arguments weren't the only ones being heard.

Around 2:30 a.m. everyone wearily made their way home, hoping to get a couple hours of sleep before the next busy day ahead of them dawned.

Meg tried to convince Toby that he should go back to his apartment and get some sleep, but he insisted on coming home with her. They had a romantic evening to finish and he wanted to pick up where they'd left off. Meg didn't really try very hard to talk him out of it.


	10. Spaces in Between, The 10

"The Spaces in Between"

**********

AUTHOR: hannasus 

SUMMARY: The White House staff fights for gun control legislation in the aftermath of the assasination attempt and a new consultant sparks Toby's interest. 

NOTES: This is a sequel to "Present and Accounted For." (Posted here simply as "Season Finale Fanfic". This story begins exactly one week after the first season finale, "What Kind of Day Has It Been." 

DISCLAIMER: "The West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended to this excellent show and its creators. Any original characters and situations remain the property of the author and may not be reproduced, published, distributed or otherwise stolen without permission. The Violence Policy Center is a real organization I borrowed for this story, but Meg McCarthy is a purely fictional character with no connection to the VPC.

**********

CHAPTER 10

Two weeks later, Meg and Josh were sitting in a local diner to grabbing some lunch before heading back to the White House. Josh had just finished taping an interview with MSNBC and Meg had accompanied him to the studio.

They were just about to leave when a reporter Josh knew approached them. "Hey, Doug, how's it going?" Josh said, standing up to shake his hand.

"Hey, Josh," the man said awkwardly. "Listen, I wanted to give you a heads up on a piece we're running in Sunday's edition," Doug said, handing a printout to Josh.

Meg leaned in and scanned the page over Josh's shoulder.

"Oh my God," she said as all the blood rushed out of her face.

"You're not seriously running this crap?" Josh asked in disbelief.

"It's not crap, Josh, we've got confirmation," Doug said uncomfortably, glancing at Meg.

"You unscrupulous son of a bitch," Josh growled, taking a menacing step towards the reporter.

"Josh, don't!" Meg cried, forcibly thrusting herself between Doug and the enraged Josh.

"I'm doing you a favor even telling you about this," Doug said angrily, walking away.

"What, I'm supposed to be grateful you notified me in advance that you're a filthy liar?" Josh yelled after him.

"Josh, It's true," Meg said quietly.

Josh looked at her, too stunned to speak. Meg forced herself to look him in the eye, even though she was desperately afraid of what she'd see there.

"Oh, Meg," Josh said, meeting her gaze with nothing but sympathy and concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah," she answered, trying to smile.

"Come on, let's get back to the office," he said, putting an arm around her to lead her out of the diner.

* * *

The senior staff was gathered in Leo's office. Meg sat tensely on the couch, Toby's arm wrapped protectively around her. She stoically relayed the entire story of her daughter's death, the divorce, the suicide attempt, and the subsequent hospitalization which was now the subject of an upcoming news story.

Everyone was silent afterwards, unsure of what to say in the aftermath of such revelations. Much, if not all, of the story had been new to many of them.

Finally Josh spoke up. "You really should have told us before, Meg."

"That was my call," Leo cut in. "The President and I both knew. C.J. knew some of it."

"I knew," Toby added, to Leo's surprise.

"Actually," Sam said thoughtfully, "they've really made a pretty big mistake here. Whoever dug this up and gave it to the Times obviously didn't bother to dig any deeper once they found the records of her hospitalization. They know that she was committed for psychiatric care, but they obviously didn't find out what she was treated for and they apparently don't even know about her daughter."

"That's right," C.J. said. "They think by making her out as someone who's mentally unstable they can cast doubt on her competence. But really, what's more sympathetic than a mother who's lost her child in a violent crime and is so distraught she tries to take her own life?"

"Everyone who attempts suicide is automatically hospitalized for psychiatric evaluation," Josh added. "And I'm guessing no one will give a half a damn about that after they hear the whole saga."

"Yeah, I mean, what could be lower than attacking a grieving mother? This could actually turn out well for us," Sam said.

"For all of us except Meg," Toby said angrily. "This is her life we're all strategizing about so easily."

"No, they're right," Meg said. "We just have to put the whole story out there and this whole thing will go away."

"Not for you, it won't," Leo said.

"I don't have any family to be hurt by something like this," Meg said.

"It can hurt you," Toby said.

"I'll be okay. It's my life, I lived it, I take full responsibility for it," Meg said bravely. "I'm just gonna need to call my ex-husband and warn him."

"This is going to put him in the spotlight too," C.J. warned.

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself," Meg said, rising and walking towards the door. "I'll come to your office in a half an hour to work on the statement, okay, C.J.?"

"Sure," C.J. said, as Meg walked out.

"Do any you even care what this is going to do to her?" Toby demanded, standing up to confront the rest of the staff.

"What do you want us to do, Toby? This is the best we've got." Josh said.

"Something. We ought to be able to do something," Toby muttered, walking out of the office.

* * *

Later that afternoon Meg greeted Mrs. Landingham outside the Oval Office. "Good afternoon, Meg. You can go on in," the Presiden'ts secretary said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Landingham." Meg stepped into the Oval Office and found the President sitting at his desk. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, come on in Meg," the President said, rising to greet her. "I understand you're having a bit of a rough afternoon."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry it had to come out this way. And as a result of your coming to work for me."

"It'll all be worth it if we can pass the legislation. That's all that really matters."

Bartlet nodded, studying Meg thoughtfully. "So, how's Toby doing?"

"Sir?"

"I understand you two have developed a special friendship."

"You do manage to keep up with all the gossip, don't you Mr. President?"

"Oh, well, I've got spies all over this place. I'm just happy you've got someone to help you through this mess."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Toby stepped into Meg's office, shutting the door, and came around to stand behind her. "How are you doing," he asked, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her neck.

"Fine, now," Meg said happily as Toby's hands worked their magic.

"I was thinking we should get away this weekend. Maybe drive up to the Eastern Shore and get a place on the Chesapeake. What do you think?"

"God, I'd love to. But it's not really very practical, is it? With that article coming out Sunday we should be accessible."

"Actually, there's no reason either of us need to be here. C.J.'s making all the statements, which have already been prepared. The best thing you can do is lay low until it blows over."

"In other words, you're trying to get me out of town to shield me from the media circus that's about to descend upon my life."

"Something like that. Although, I do have other, ulterior motives for wanting to have you to myself for an entire weekend. And, I've got Leo's blessing, so unless there's a major crisis we should be undisturbed for 48 hours."

"Hmmm. You and me in a romantic hideaway, no TVs, no pagers and no cell phones for two days? Where do I sign up?"


	11. Spaces in Between, The 11

"The Spaces in Between"

**********

AUTHOR: hannasus

SUMMARY: The White House staff fights for gun control legislation in the aftermath of the assasination attempt and a new consultant sparks Toby's interest. 

NOTES: This is a sequel to "Present and Accounted For." (Posted here simply as "Season Finale Fanfic". This story begins exactly one week after the first season finale, "What Kind of Day Has It Been." 

DISCLAIMER: "The West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended to this excellent show and its creators. Any original characters and situations remain the property of the author and may not be reproduced, published, distributed or otherwise stolen without permission. The Violence Policy Center is a real organization I borrowed for this story, but Meg McCarthy is a purely fictional character with no connection to the VPC.

**********

CHAPTER 11

Meg and Toby came back from their weekend more relaxed and happy than either could remember feeling in a long time. As predicted, the gun lobby's attempt to discredit Meg backfired and ended up generating even more support for the President.

Most of the news stations had dug up footage from the aftermath of the shooting that resulted in the death of Meg's daughter and were replaying it endlessly, along with excerpts from C.J.'s statements. Meg stayed away from her apartment to avoid the reporters who were camped out there.

Josh stopped by Meg's office late Monday morning to see how she was holding up. "I haven't seen you at all this morning," he said. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm avoiding rooms with TVs," Meg answered.

"Well, I have to say, despite everything that's happening, you certainly look happy today. I take it you enjoyed your weekend away," Josh said, taking a seat.

"Does it really show that much?"

"You're practically glowing," Josh teased. "I'm glad things are going so well for you guys."

"Thanks. So how about you?"

"What about me? Don't tell me you're one of those."

"What are those?"

"You know, those people that start trying to fix up everyone else around them as soon as they're in a relationship."

"I was just asking."

"Well there's nothing to tell."

"Okay. I was just thinking it'd be nice to have you over for dinner with me and Toby some night and if you brought someone then it would be a nice even number."

"Uh huh."

"Maybe you could bring Donna."

"Donna?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just invite her? You're friends with her."

"I bet she'd like it if you asked her, though."

"Why?"

"Josh, you can't possibly be that dense."

"You think Donna wants me to ask her out?"

"Don't you want to ask her out?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"I knew it!"

"You know nothing. I'm taking the Fifth."

"Deny it all you want. It doesn't change the truth. So how about Saturday?"

"For what?"

"For you to bring Donna over to my place for dinner."

"I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it."

"Let me know."

"Okay," Josh said, getting up to leave. He paused and looked at Meg thoughtfully. "You really think Donna wants me to ask her out?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "Why don't you ask her and find out?"

* * *

C.J. stepped into the doorway of Toby's office and stood there quietly until he noticed her. "What?" Toby asked.

"I just found out that Dan Rather's going to interview Meg's ex-husband on the CBS Evening News tonight," C.J. said carefully.

Toby grimaced. "Okay."

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"No. I'll do it."

"Okay."

* * *

As 6:30 approached, members of the senior staff began congregating in the communications bullpen to watch the news broadcast. Josh wandered in and took a seat next to Sam and C.J. He glanced into Toby's office, where the communications director sat alone, staring daggers at his TV screen.

"Is Meg coming over?" Josh asked quietly.

C.J. shook her head. "She said she doesn't want to watch."

The familiar CBS News theme music began and everyone looked up at the monitor expectantly.

* * *

Toby stepped into Meg's office, closing the door behind him and took a seat.

"Well?" she asked expectantly, but with some trepidation.

"It was fine. He was pretty closed-mouthed on the personal stuff. He didn't say much about you except a couple of neutral statements about how difficult it was for both of you, blah, blah, blah. But he was very supportive of your work with the VPC and the proposed legislation. Overall it was positive for us... and for you."

Meg let out a sigh of relief. "That's pretty much what I'd expected, but I'm relieved it's over." She looked at Toby thoughtfully. "So how was it for you?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well it's not every day you get to see your girlfriend's ex-husband on television."

"Flip on C-SPAN almost any day of the week and you've got a pretty good chance of glimpsing of my ex," Toby said ruefully.

"I guess that's true. Although this is a little different."

"It's fine. He's... I don't know. I guess I pictured him differently, somehow."

"He was my idea of the perfect mate when I was much younger and more naive. My tastes have fortunately matured a bit since then. Nowadays I tend more towards the gruff, bearded, hyper-literate types with sparkling eyes," Meg said playfully.

"I can't imagine whom you could possibly be describing."


	12. Spaces in Between, The 12

"The Spaces in Between"

**********

AUTHOR: hannasus

SUMMARY: The White House staff fights for gun control legislation in the aftermath of the assasination attempt and a new consultant sparks Toby's interest. 

NOTES: This is a sequel to "Present and Accounted For." (Posted here simply as "Season Finale Fanfic". This story begins exactly one week after the first season finale, "What Kind of Day Has It Been." 

DISCLAIMER: "The West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers Television, and NBC. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended to this excellent show and its creators. Any original characters and situations remain the property of the author and may not be reproduced, published, distributed or otherwise stolen without permission. The Violence Policy Center is a real organization I borrowed for this story, but Meg McCarthy is a purely fictional character with no connection to the VPC.

**********

EPILOGUE

As President Bartlet looked out over the crowd gathered before him, he reveled in the feel of the cold November air. It was a brisk, clear day and despite the fervent objections of his staff, Bartlet had insisted on holding this ceremony in the Rose Garden.

At the podium to the President's left, Congressman Mark Richardson was singing the praises of this legislation that had finally been passed by both Houses of Congress and thanking those who had worked to make this day possible. Over 90 members of Congress were present at this ceremony, an unusually high number. But then again, it was an unusually high-profile bill that was about to be signed into law.

It had been a year and a half since the sound of gunshots had filled the air outside the Newseum. Two lives had been lost, but countless more had been irreparably changed.

Now, as the President gazed upon the faces of his staffers on the sidelines, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride. Jed Bartlet wasn't foolish enough to claim credit for this victory himself. His pride was that of a parent, watching as all his dreams for his children came true. These people around him, they were like family to him, and though he'd never admit it in so many words, he was bursting with pleasure at their accomplishment. A great triumph for the American people had been extracted from senseless tragedy and all who gathered outside the White House today were witness to it.

Richardson drew his remarks to a close and stepped back as he introduced the President. Bartlet stepped up to the podium to the sound of enthusiastic applause.

"Thank you. Thank you all for being here today. I'd like to thank Congressman Richardson for his remarks. Also thanks to Attorney General Dan Larsen, Senator Dobson, and all the members of Congress who have gathered here today. This is a great moment for America. A moment we will all remember. A moment that will go down in history as a turning point for our nation..."

Off to the side, Josh looked out over the assembled crowd, gauging their reaction to the President's speech. He wanted to savor this moment. He knew that no matter what else he might achieve in his career, it was unlikely he would ever be able to top this. He wasn't just proud because of the political accomplishment this bill signing represented. They had actually done something real this time. Something that would make the world a better place, as corny as it sounded. No matter what else happened, they had done this.

"... One year ago, in that magnificent church where Martin Luther King spoke his last sermon, I asked that we honor his memory by remembering what he lived and died for and by working to tackle a crushing problem that faced this country. I was hopeful then, but I am certain now, that there is not a problem in America that cannot be solved if we take responsibility and work together to make things better..."

Donna stepped up silently beside Josh. He could sense her presence intuitively, even though she hadn't said a word. Cautiously he reached down and took her hand in his. It was a bit risky -- they were still keeping their relationship a secret for the most part -- but he couldn't resist sharing this moment with her. Donna glanced over at Josh, momentarily surprised, but then she simply smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately.

"... When Americans take responsibility and work together, we always seem to succeed. But when we deny our responsibility and when we are divided, we defeat ourselves. Long before Abraham Lincoln said it, a much higher power reminded us that a house divided cannot stand..."

On the opposite end of the podium, Toby allowed himself a slight smile as the President moved into the next section without veering from the prepared text. Next to him, Meg was also listening intently to the President's words. They had spent months preparing this speech together. It was the culmination of everything they had worked for and Toby secretly thought it might be his best work to date.

"...When we first proposed this legislation, we were told that it would surely fail. The gun lobby would break us, Congress would shrink away from it, and the People would turn their backs. But we would not be deterred. We stood up and said, 'This needs to change. This is not the America I grew up in, not the America you grew up in, not an America we can pass on to our children and to their children'..."

Toby attributed a great deal of the credit to Meg, who seemed to bring out the best in him, and not just in his work. Their relationship had been proceeding slowly over the last year and a half. But Toby knew what he had finally found in Meg. She was not just a lover or a partner or a friend -- she was the other half of his soul. He couldn't say what the future would hold for him, but he knew that whatever happened he wanted her to be part of it.

"... The American people understand that common-sense gun laws don't infringe our rights, they protect our lives. It's that simple. This isn't a partisan issue anywhere else in America; it shouldn't be a partisan issue in Washington. We will stop the epidemic that is tearing at the very soul of this country. We will remember the children, and indeed, honor the memory of all who have lost their lives to gun violence in our country. Let us now begin to build a stronger and safer America for our kids in the 21st century..."

Toby allowed his attention to be drawn away from the President's speech for a moment as he glanced over at Meg standing next to him. Her eyes were bright and her brow crinkled as she concentrated on the words she and Toby had crafted. She had been offered a permanent position on Bartlet's staff as a domestic policy advisor, and to Toby's delight she had accepted. He took a surreptitious step towards her, so that their arms were touching. Meg looked up at him and smiled, before directing her attention back towards the President.

"...We can reject the voices of division and hatred that would weaken our nation. We can walk away from the cynicism which is the chief excuse for inaction, to work together for solutions. There is no more powerful force in this country than the force of conscience and commitment. And that is the force we all feel today. This is the America I grew up in, the America you grew up in, and an America we can proudly pass on to our children and to their children."

THE END


End file.
